The introduction of virtual environments is being progressed for reducing the facility costs of servers, and in order to efficiently utilize resources such as memories, it is important to balance the loads (resource usage) among a plurality of physical servers. For example, there has been proposed a technique for monitoring a load on each physical server and moving a virtual machine (VM) from a high load physical server to a low load physical server.
As a related technique, there has been proposed a technique for predicting a time series variation in resource consumption of each of a plurality of VMs and selecting an arrangement plan in which resource consumption is equal to or less than a reference value for determination in each of a plurality of physical machines. There has also been proposed a technique for predicting the latest time when the usage of a physical resource of an information processing apparatus exceeds a capability value of the physical resource and executing rearrangement of sharing of information processing by the predicted time.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2014/192132 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-198671.